This invention pertains to lighting fixtures having an improved reflector and light reflection system. It pertains particularly to a lighting fixture having a light source and an elongated concave shaped reflector containing multiple reflective facets, with their angles selected to provide uniform illumination for a wall surface.
Various lighting systems for illumination of room areas and wall surfaces have been previously disclosed which utilize an elongated housing containing a light source and a concave curved reflector. For example, a lighting fixture for illuminating planar surfaces and adapted for recessed ceiling mounting using circular shaped reflectors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,089 to Marantz. Also, light fixtures which include a rectangular shaped housing containing a continuous curved reflector and light source for illuminating a wall surface are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,893 to Shemitz et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,151 to Barthel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,779 to Bilson et al. A lighting device having a reflector with specially shaped curved surfaces is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,460 To Sjolander. Also, a lighting system utilizing an elongated asymmetric reflector containing multiple facets is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,866 to Molnar, for providing indirect lighting to a ceiling surface. However, it has been found that these illuminating devices and systems do not provide sufficient light intensity and uniformity when directly illuminating wall surfaces and objects without causing scallops, striations or hot spots in the illumination patterns. Thus, further improvements in such lighting systems are desired for producing more uniform direct illumination of wall surfaces.